Love Lost: TwiNCIS
by softball-babe-3
Summary: Summary: When Bella and Edward were in love. They had gorgeous twins at the age of 16. One year later, Bella and Edward have the biggest fight of their lives. They split up, Bella leaving Edward with the twins. A few years pass and they are now 21. Bella
1. Mad

Summary: When Bella and Edward were in love. They had gorgeous twins at the age of 16. One year later, Bella and Edward have the biggest fight of their lives. They split up, Bella leaving Edward with the twins. A few years pass and they are now 21. Bella is part of NCIS and an amazing field agent. Edward is a music teacher at a school. When Bella and her team have to find a murderer and one of the Cullens is a witness (putting the whole family in danger), old feelings will be brought up (Ones that Bella tried to hide).How will she cope? AH, Characters are OOC. NCIS/ Twilight Crossover. BXE.

Character List:

Bella Swan: 21, NCIS agent

Edward Cullen: 21, Piano teacher

Alexa Rose Cullen:5, Edward's and Bella's Daughter

Mason Joseph Cullen: 5, Edward and Bella's son

Alice Cullen Hale: 21, Fashion magazine editor, married to Jasper for a year

Jasper Hale: 24, married to Alice for a year, marine; witnessed a murder

Emmett Cullen: 25, marine, married to Rose for three years; witnessed murder

Rosalie Hale Cullen: 25, stay at home mom, married to Emmett for three years.

Esme Cullen: married to Carlisle, owns a florist shop

Carlisle Cullen: married to Esme, doctor

Leroy Jethro Gibbs: Field agent in NCIS. the boss

Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo: senior NCIS field agent

Abby Sciuto: Forensic Scientist NCIS; kind of gothic

Ziva David: Field agent NCIS. trained assasin

Timothy McGee: Field agent NCIS; computer wiz

Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard: The doctor; does autopsy

Director Leon Vance: Director/ head of NCIS

Jimmy Palmer: assistant doctor

Bold: POV

Underline: Song

Italics: Flashback

Regular: Present time

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Mad

**Bella POV:**

She's starin' at me,

I'm sittin', wonderin' what she's thinkin'.

Mmmmm

Nobody's talkin',

'Cause talkin' just turns into screamin'.

Ohhh...

And now is I'm yellin' over her,

She's yellin' over me.

All that that means

Is neither of us is listening,

(And what's even worse).

That we don't even remember why were fighting.

_Flashback:_

_"Again with the accusing Bells"_

_"What do you want from me Edward" _

_"Nothing" _

_"I assumed that much"_

_"Just stop B."_

_"I will. I'm going and you can have the kids. I love them, but I can never ever bare to see your face again. I'll send you child support"_

_"Wait, What. You can't go B"_

_End Flashback_

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed

(Mad at you),

And I don't want you to go to bed

(Mad at me).

No, I don't wanna go to bed

(Mad at you),

And I don't want you to go to bed

(Mad at me)

Ohhh no no no... 

"Bella, are you dozing off again" My partner Ziva David asked. She's an NCIS agent like me. NCIS means Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We are in charge of all crimes conserning the navy, marines, and their families, counterterrorism, crimes commited on ship (known as an 'agent afloat') or in any country where military personale are stationed. Ziva was from Mussad and was staioned there until she came here. She's been a big help, and even killed her half brother to save Gibbs, the boss man.

Gibbs is the one we are all afraid of. Wanna know all of his rules:

1. Never let suspects stay together.

2. Always wear gloves at a crime scene.

3. Don't believe what you're told, always double check.

4. Never say you're sorry.

7. Always be specific when you lie.

8. Never take anything for granted.

9. Never go anywhere without a knife.

12. Never date a co-worker.

15. Always work with a team.

18. It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission.

22. Never interrupt during an investigation.

23. Never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live.

26. Never apologize -- it's a sign of weakness.

38. Your Case, Your Lead.

If one is broken we get the stare or the smack in the head.

"B, anyone there" Tony asked. Senior agent of NCIS and a bit of a perv, but he is so funny. More on the rest of my team later.

"Yeah" I replied. "Just thinking"

"I see" McGee aka Probie said. He's the tech wiz.

They always catch me day dream but never know what it is about. It's always THE FIGHT with Edward Cullen, my greek god-like ex-boyfriend, aka the father of my twins. Everything was perfect until a year after the twins came. He was distant so we fought every night. THE FIGHT is the night it got so bad, that I had to leave. I even left him with the twins. I send child support but I make sure that he can't find me. I use the money I inherited from my dead parents.

My dad was the police chief of Forks. He made a little bit of money but inherited a lot from his father. He died on duty and I got all of that money. It was like 2 million dollars. My mom and my step-dad were rich. My mom was a famous fashion designer and my step-dad was a rich baseball player. I inherited over 30 million dollars form them. No one knows this except Gibbs and Vance, the director of NCIS. I really never have to work but I love my job.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the phone.

"Special agent Gibbs..." "...mhmm..." "...yeah..." "...be right there..." Gibbs said.

"We have a dead marine. Let's move out" Gibbs called out to the team.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please.

This is my first story, please let me know how I did. thanks.

Song MAd by NE-YO


	2. How do you sleep

Hey guys. This is chapter 2. The story is going to be a bit confusing in the beginning because I have to introduce the characters and the plot. I want to do it in like one chapter so the chapters will be packed with information.

Disclamer : I do not own any of the characters except for the twins. Also, the plot is a twist on NCIS.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 2:**

**Edward POV**

It's been about a year now

Ain't seen or heard from you

I been missin' you crazy

How do you how do you sleep

I found the letter you wrote me

It still smells just like you

Damn those sweet memories

How do you how do you sleep

It's been about a year now

Ain't seen or heard from you

I been missin' you crazy

How do you how do you sleep

I found the letter you wrote me

It still smells just like you

Damn those sweet memories

How do you how do you sleep

How do you sleep

Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh

I am visiting my brother Emmett, with my two precious babies. Alexa Rose and Mason Joesph. Their mother, the love of my life, walked out on us when we hit a roughpatch in the relationship. I moved out of my house in Forks after she left, going to live in New York. I got a job as a music teacher and am raising the twins. It's hard, but I don't want any women in my life except for her. My angel, Bella Swan.

My parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen continued living in Forks. My brother, Emmett, his wife Rosalie, my sister Alice, and her husband Jasper all moved to Washington, D.C. Currently, we are having a "family reunion" at Emmett and Rose's house.

It was about 8:30 pm and I finally got my children in bed, when I heard yelling. Emmett and Jasper went out to a bar last night and I guess Rose and Alice found out they witnessed a murder. Yes, someone was murdered infront of my brothers, a marine by the name of Jacob Black.

"Look at this note Em, what the hell does it mean? I will kill you? What happened" Rose is scary when she is mad. I would tell her.

"I witnessed a murder at the bar with Jasper."

"What?" Alice screamed. I don't know who is scarier, Rose or Alice.

"Sorry" Jasper replied. Those boys will have some serious kissing up to do.

"Lets go to NCIS. They are probably investigating the murder and can tell us what to do. They will also need the info" Em said.

With this I entered the room. "NCIS?" I have no clue what the hell that was.

"Yeah, it is at the Washington Navy Yard. It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. They are in charge of all crimes conserning the navy, marines, and their families, counterterrorism, crimes commited on ship (known as an 'agent afloat') or in any country where military personal are stationed." Rose replied.

"Good idea." That was the first time Esme spoke through this whole ordeal.

I woke the twins up and we headed for the Navy Yard. We walked in the door, and was greeted by a tall man named Leon Vance. He said that he is the director of NCIS and heads it. They all report to him. Emmett and Jasper told him the story, so he walked us to a tiny conference room. He recorded everything we said to tell this man named Gibbs. Gibbs is the head field agent. He is the one working on the case, so we needed to meet him.

As we left the room, I caught a flash of brown hair. It was the same color and length as Bella's. I knew that it couldn't be her. Bella would never work in an organization like this one.

The girl turned around and my breath stalled.

"Is that" Alice asked.

"Yeah" Rose exclaimed.

Rose and Alice were Bella's best friends. She was like part of the family. I turned to gauge my family's reactions. Jasper looked shocked, Em looked happy, Rose and Alice looked in pain and my parents looked overjoyed. When Bella left, it was like they lost a daughter.

She didn't notice us at first. She was talking to a girl with black hair that was in pig tails. The girl was dressed in all black and looked gothic. Director Vance looked confused.

"Why the hell is Abby out of the lab." he mumbled to himself. He then heard bits of Bella's conversation like us.

"Abbs, what the hell"

"Bella, I looked at the bullet"

"And"

"It was a bullet from Tony's gun"

"What?!? Tony was here when it happened."

"I know"

"So then who did it?"

"I do not know, but I will stop at nothing until we find out who it is. We need the group. I mean, Ziva, you and I tatooed our teams initals to our ankle. We are a family"

"I heard that" A man with grey hair said. " Abbs, I want a full scan, fingerprints, everything. B, I want you to tell Dinozzo, Ziva and McGee."

"Kayy" They replied at the same time.

Bella was about to turn away, when Emmett ran up to her and gave her a bear hug. Director Vance looked even more confused.

"Emmett?" Bella asked softly. "What are you doing here and better yet, who's here with you?"

"Bella, who is this?" A geeky looking man asked. He was joined by two other people. A girl and another boy.


	3. When Love and Hate Collide Photograph

Heyy guys. This is chapter 3. I am going to continue the story, but updates may take me a while. Softball season started and it is very demanding because I am on a school team. When I said about the one chapter, I meant the background story. Also, update with songs you want me to use.

Disclamer : I do not own any of the characters except for the twins. Also, the plot is a twist on NCIS.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 3:**

**Bella POV**

Huh!

I'm outa luck, outa love

Gotta photograph, picture of

Passion killer, you're too much

You're the only one I wanna touch

I see your face every time I dream

On every page, every magazine

So wild so free so far from me

You're all I want, my fantasy

Oh, look what you've done to this rock 'n' roll clown

Oh Oh, look what you've done

Photograph - I don't want your

Photograph - I don't need your

Photograph - All I've got is a photograph

But it's not enough 

Emmett is here. Why? I can't deal with this right now, or ever really. I walked away to try and forget about my past. Seeing Emmett will remind me of him. I miss him.

"Bella, who is this?" McGee asked asked. He was joined by Ziva and Dinozzo. This is going to be a hard one to explain. I mean, how do I tell my friends I have twins with my ex-boyfriend? How do I tell them that this is his older brother?

"I'm Emmett Cullen. I'm Bella's ex-boyfriend's brother." Well the second question was answered, but how do I answer the first. I guess I will just skip over that minor detail.

"You know, Edward Cullen's brother. The father of Bella's twins. Her son and daughter, that are now 5. Alexa and Mason." Oh God, can I kill Emmett.

"What" Abby asked. "Why the hell didn't I know about this, Did you guys"

"No, Ziva, Dinozzo and McGee had no clue. Only Director Vance and Gibbs did."

"B, you never told them about us? I'm hurt." Emmett said. He did look really upset. I was starting to feel guilty. Especially when I remembered how he treated me like one of the family. He was like a brother I never had.

"Em, I'm sorry. It never came up. Now can you answer my two questions: what are you doing here and who's here with you?." I really hoped that he wasn't here. I'm not over him and I don't think I will ever be.

Edward POV:

You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind

Instead of slamming down the phone girl, for the hundredth time

I got your number on my wall, but I ain't gonna make that call

When divided we stand baby, united we fall

Got the time got a chance gonna make it

Got my hands on your heart gonna take it

All I know I can't fight this flame

You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind

Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby, time after time

Without you

One night alone Is like a year without you baby

Do you have a heart of stone

Without you

Can't stop the hurt inside

When love and hate collide

She never told anyone about me. She got over me. She doesn't love me. Seeing her brought back feelings I was trying to get rid of. I should have never let her go. Maybe, I could talk to her. Get her to fall back in love with me.

"Rose, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Alexa-Mason-and-Edward" I heard my dumb brother say. He said the kids and my name extremely fast. He was probably hoping Bella didn't here.

I saw pain flash across her eyes and it made me want to hug her and comfort her. I felt terrible and I think I was the only one who saw it.

"Bring them out here" She spoke slowly. "And you still never told me what happened to bring you here" Wait until she hears the story. It may make her upset. She always cared about Emmett as a brother.

"Jasper and I went to a bar and saw a fellow marine get murdered." Emmett said. He looked like he was about to open his mouth and speak.

"I identified the body with Abby. He was Jacob Black." A older man said.

"That's the guy, we saw get killed" Emmett said. "And the killer sent us a message."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It's kind of short but I have to go through because I have like 3 ideas running through my head.


	4. When it all falls apart

Heyy guys. This is chapter 4. UPDATES may take me a while. Softball season started and it is very demanding because I am on a school team.

Disclamer : I do not own any of the characters except for the twins. Also, the plot is a twist on NCIS.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 3:**

**Bella POV**

I'm having the day from hell,

it was all going so well (before you came)

And you told me you needed space,

With a kiss on the side my face (not again)

And not to mention (the tears I shed)

But I should have kicked your (ass instead)

I need intervention

Attention to to stop temptation to scream

'cause baby

Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart

Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart

Gotta pick myself up where do I start

'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart

No

Ducky walked in. "I identified the body with Abby. He was Jacob Black." he said. Palmer was following him like a lost puppy. I bursted out laughing and everyone looked at me like I had three heads. Why, I don't...

OWWWW. Gibbs just came over and gave me his "gibbs smack" in the back of the head. He glared at me and explained that Emmett, Jasper and the family got a message from the killer. They would be staying at the safe house with one of us watching them. Making sure nothing stupid happens but whatever. He then smacked me again and I almost danced. He was slowly becoming old Gibbs again. He hadn't smacked anyone in the back of the head in over a month. It felt good to have some normalcy in my hectic life. It will also bring the group back together.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Gibbs. "B, you got first shift at the safe house."

Awww fuck. I have to talk to him. Probably to listen all about how me leaving was the best thing that ever happened to him and that he found a new girl. I'll probably wind up telling him I still love him and get laughed at. Life sucks.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gibbs smirking. Double fuck, he planned this. When he found out that my kid were here, he wanted to have me get to know them. He always complained that I should spend time with the ones I love. I know where he is coming from. He talks out of expierence. His wife and daughter was killed. He also loved Director Jenny Sheppard. I could tell. There was always tension between them, but now she's dead.

"B, you have to do a background check on Jacob Black, I want criminal records, enemies, family, etc. Ziva, Dinozzo, with me. We are going with the Cullen/Hale family to get their stuff. They are gonna be at the safe house for a while. McGee, help B."

Gibbs, Dinozzo, Ziva and the Cullens all went to get their crap. I started to look at the background of Jacob, when McGee and Abby came over and started to ask me questions.

"Kids?" "When were you gonna tell us?" "That hott guy with the emerald eyes?" "Twins?" "Why does Gibbs know and not us?" "Can I meet them?" "Can I babysit them?"

I finally had to yell shut up. They were giving me a headache. My head was killing me and I am feeling the stress right now. It hit me that I am going to get reacquanted to my kids. I know I left them, but it wasn't all because I ddn't want to see Edward. When we fought, we both said some hateful things. But what Edward said hurt me the most.

_Start Flashback_

_"Edward. You are a fucking bastard. I hate you. Everything little thing about you?"_

_"At least I am a good parent. You suck Bells, because if you didn't have me, the babies would probably be messed up."_

_"Well at least I don't cut school to cheat on my girlfriend like you Eddie."_

_"Don't call me Eddie."_

_"You don't deny that you cheat on me."_

_"Again with the accusing Bells"_

_"What do you want from me Edward"_

_"Nothing"_

_"I assumed that much"_

_"Just stop B."_

_"I will. I'm going and you can have the kids. I love them, but I can never ever bare to see your face again. I'll send you child support"_

_"Wait, What. You can't go B. I didn't mean it"_

_End Flashback._

The next day I left. I decided to answer Abby and McGee's questions. I answered truthfully, saying I barely even know them. I haven't seen my kid since the night I left. It was 4 years ago and they were only one year old.

"Bella, you should get to know them. If you don't, you will regret it." McGee said.

"You are not going to put that inyour next book are you" McGee got red in the face. He made a book that was about all of us. It was pretty funny. I was fine with it because he nailed all of our personalities. I enjoyed it but there was no way that I could pass up an oppertunity to tease him. Me and Abby were laughing until, I heard a beep. I found something.

Jacob Black was tried for the rape of fellow marine's girlfriend. He was found to be innocent. I saved that page for Gibbs. I also found out that he went to court for being a drug dealer and was also considered innocent in that. It sounds like he was a bad seed or someone had it out for him.

I had a feeling that this would be a long case.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Pleaseeeeeee Review. I want constructive critism.


	5. We belong together

I got a suggestion about the songs at the beggining of the chapter. I'm going to continue to name the chapter after songs but am going to put the songs at the end of the chapter. Its going to be seperated by a line so if you want to skip it you can.

Disclamer : I do not own any of the characters except for the twins. Also, the plot is a twist on NCIS.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 5:**

**Edward POV**

"That's the guy, we saw get killed" Emmett said. "And the killer sent us a message." I saw Bella with her head up in the clouds.

"We went to the club about 7:00 at night. Emmett and I met up with Jacob. We met him at training camp. He seemed like a good guy. So we met up with him and we all had 2 beers. Not a lot of alchol. Jacob went outside to get some fresh air. He didn't come back after 10 minutes so we went outside to look at him. 3 people were standing over him. One was defenitley a girl. They left a gun there and me and Emmett called the cops. Today we got a email from someone. Here it is." Jasper explained. He truely looked scared.

That man named Gibbs just came over and gave Bella a smack in the back of the head. He glared at Bella. He must have realized she wasn't paying attention. It got me mad. He could hurt Bells, that jerk. I wanted to punch him in the face. I really don't know why. He explained the message from the killer to Bella. He then told us that my family and I would be staying at a safe house with one of the agents watching them. He then smacked Bella again and she was smiling. She is a little weird but that's what I love about her.

I wanted Bella to watch us. I want to talk to her and try and patch things up with her. Even if she never wanted to see me again, I at least wanted her to get to know her children.

After Bella left, I was an empty shell. I went to collage and then I went home to take care of the twins. When I got my teaching degree, I went to find a hob. I had found the job and would work extremely hard. Plenty of times have Jasper and Emmett tried to get me to go to a bar and date again. I can't do it though. I am going to say it again and again. I love Bella, and she is the only girl for me. I mean, even though the only time we ever heard from her was the child support. I didn't even want it. WHy should Bella be paying child support if she hasn't seen the kids since they were one.

"B, you got first shift at the safe house." Gibbs said. He was smirking, why I have no clue.

I was jumping for joy on the inside. I get to see and talk to Bella again. The kids can actually get to know their mother. I looked at the faces of my family. Rosie had her pokerface on. Whenever she didn't want anyone to know what she was thinking, she used that face. Bella helped Rosie out and then she became our friend. Rosie was about to get raped by an ex-boyfriend, but Bella stopped it from happening. She will always be in Bella's debt, she said. Alice looked pissed off and in pain. I felt bad. Bella and Rosie were the only friends Alice had because she was so hyper. Em looked constipated. Uhm, I have no comment to that. Jasper looked confused. He was probably confused by all the emotions in the room. He is very charismatic and has a calming effect. My parents looked sympathetic. They knew all about the hateful words between me and Bella. I buried that feeling a long time ago though.

Gibbs started bossing the "team" a Director Vance called them around. "B, you have to do a background check on Jacob Black, I want criminal records, enemies, family, etc. Ziva, Dinozzo, with me. We are going with the Cullen/Hale family to get their stuff. They are gonna be at the safe house for a while. McGee, help B."

My family and I followed the girl that looked like she was foreign and another guy. We were starting to walk when the girl, who was apparently named Ziva, stopped short. She looked at the twins and asked if these were really Bella's. I told that they were and she was excited. She asked if I was gonna stick around and if Bella was going to be in their lives. I honestly didn't know how to answer that.

Luckily Gibbs, told them to shut up. We arrived at Emmett and Rosie's house grabbing everything that we needed. It took us a hour, but it probably would have been shorter if the man who was called Dinozzo and Ziva had stopped asking me questions. We then went to Alice and Jasper's house. It took them a hour and a half because Alice wouldn't stop freaking out over her clothes. She had wanted to talk her whole closet. She even started yelling and fighting with Dinozzo. I think he was scared of her. She is one hyper pixie though.

During their fight, I was having a flashback and thinking about Bella. I remebered our last fight and I almost started crying. I was such an ass. I should have told her that I was doing an extra job to pay for the kids. This was before she had inherited her parents money and both of our parents decided we needed to take responsibilty. I didn't want her to get all pissy because I was working and she didn't.

_Start Flashback_

_"Edward. You are a fucking bastard. I hate you. Everything little thing about you?"_

_"At least I am a good parent. You suck Bells, because if you didn't have me, the babies would probably be messed up."_

_"Well at least I don't cut school to cheat on my girlfriend like you Eddie."_

_"Don't call me Eddie."_

_"You don't deny that you cheat on me."_

_"Again with the accusing Bells"_

_"What do you want from me Edward"_

_"Nothing"_

_"I assumed that much"_

_"Just stop B."_

_"I will. I'm going and you can have the kids. I love them, but I can never ever bare to see your face again. I'll send you child support"_

_"Wait, What. You can't go B. I didn't mean it"_

_End Flashback._

I never should have told her that. It was hateful and I am a douche.

We got back to NCIS headquaters. We walked through the door and I heard Bella saying that Jacob Black was tried for the rape of fellow marine's girlfriend. He was found to be innocent. He went to court for being a drug dealer and was also considered innocent in that. The last thing she said was "I had a feeling that this would be a long case."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyrics

I didn't mean it

When I said I didn't love you so

I should have held on tight

I never should've let you go

I didn't know nothing

I was stupid

I was foolish

I was lying to myself

I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever

Be without your love

Never imagined I'd be

Sitting here beside myself

'Guess I didn't know you

'Guess I didn't know me

But I thought I knew everything

I never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling

Now that I don't

Hear your voice

Or have your touch and kiss your lips

'Cause I don't have a choice

Oh, what I wouldn't give

To have you lying by my side

Right here, 'cause baby

When you left

I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby please, 'cause

We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on

When times get rough?

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up?

Who's gonna take your place?

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby, baby

We belong together

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Pleaseeeeeee Review. I want constructive critism.


	6. Who I am hates who I've been

I got a suggestion about the songs at the beggining of the chapter. I'm going to continue to name the chapter after songs but am going to put the songs at the end of the chapter. Its going to be seperated by a line so if you want to skip it you can. Alice and Rose POV included, only like three lines each. Not very long

Disclamer : I do not own any of the characters except for the twins. Also, the plot is a twist on NCIS.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 6:**

**Bella POV**

Gibbs, the Cullens, and the rest of my team walked in. Annndddd Gibbs looks pissed off. This should be good. I was going to tell him about Jake, but he cut me off.

"Bella, I heard everything, no need to repeat it. Save your breath, oh and go pack. McGee, you're with her. She is gonna stay in the safehouse for a week with them" Gibbs said.

Great. A week with the Cullens. That was my shift. I hate him and his stupid ideas. He's a stupid, jackass, boss. Argh. I left with McGee to go pack, because even though I hate him at times, he could still kick my ass, and he is still my boss. I grabbed sweat pants, and sweatshirts. Nothing fancy. If Alice was still the same person, she would be pissed about my choice of attire. At least she can't change my clothes.

We got back to headquaters about a half-hour after we left. I walked up, hearing Abby harass Edward. Just as they came into view, I could see Abby playing with the twins. They were giggling and having a great time. It made me regret walking out on Edward like that. We could have worked it out. I then realized what I had to do. I had to get him to trust me and get him back. I also, had to prove that I would be a great mom.

"Hey, we're back" McGee said as we walked tword the desk. Gibbs looked up. I then realized everyone was staring at the twins. God, I really am such a horrible mother. I call them the twins. I don't even say their names. Step 1: Call them by their names.

"Awwwww Edward. They are so cute. I wanna keep them." Abby stated. Everyone except for me started to laugh. I could pick out Edward's laugh. It still sounded the same.

"Nope, Sorry Abby. They're mine" he replied. His voice sounded like velvet. It still made me go weak in the knees. I have it bad. I am soooooooooo in-love with him. Even though he is my ex-boyfriend.

"Okay, Let's re-group" Gibbs said. He looked smug, but stopped when he looked at me. He probably saw the brief flicker of pain that flashed on my face. I quickly put my best pokerface on. Gibbs gave me a quick nod of approval.

It took me his whole speech to find out why he gave me the nod of approval. He probably knew that I wanted to be part of my kid's lives. Of course, that seems like a Gibbs thing to do. He is very straightforward and speaks what is on his mind. It is something that I learned to do, seeing as I have worked with him from the day I joined the NCIS team.

After his set of instructions to us, he left me to take the Cullens and Hales to the safehouse. We walked to the van in an akward silence. Finally Jasper broke the silence, which I was thankful for.

"Bella, how have you been? Anything interesting going on in your life?" I turned to look at him. He looked akward.

"Fine. And you guys.?" I decided the best thing to do was keep my answers short. I just want to see how they feel about me.

"We've been good" Emmett exclaimed. "How's working at NCIS?"

"Busy. We had some crazy crimes. At christmas, we had a case where the suspect was supposedly dead, but he wasn't. Did you see those videos? You know where the guy filmed him murdering people? We were in charge of that case too. I really like this job." I said excitedly. Maybe, just maybe, they would think I couldn't contact them cause I was buzy. Nope. They would never fall for that. Well Emmett might, he was always the slowest one in the group. No one said anything for 6 minutes. It was another uncomferatable silence.

"Look, I know you all probably hate me. I am sorry. Can we just put how much you hate me aside for this case. You guys can go back to hating me after it." I wondered if apologizing would work. Probably not.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

Wow. I never thought I would see her again. Bella. She still looks the same as she always did. Brown eyes, brown hair and pale skin. I can't believe that she works in NCIS. That doesn't seem like a job she would like. But then again, I probably won't know a lot about her. We used to be tight, just like sisters. She just walked out on Edward and our family. It hurt us all. Who does she think she is trying to apologize. I know that the only way I will forgive her, is if she proves herself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Rose POV**

I want to forgive her, but I can't. How could she walk out on her babies. If I could have babies, I would never leave them. I really want a baby, so does Emmett. You would think that after three years of marriage, we would have a baby. But I can't. I went to the doctor and he told me I couldn't concieve. I still haven't told Emmett. He will be heartbroken. I am so jealous of Bella. She can have kids. But I hate her for leaving them and us. I needed her. Royce came back for me and this time, she wasn't there for me. I really wish I had my best friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyrics

I watched the proverbial sunrise

Coming up over the Pacific and

You might think I'm losing my mind,

But I will shy away from the specifics...

'cause I don't want you to know where I am

'cause then you'll see my heart

In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

[Pre-Chorus]

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.

See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.

Stop right there. Well I never should have said

That it's the very moment that

I wish that I could take back.

[Chorus]

I'm sorry for the person I became.

I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.

I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again

'cause who I am hates who I've been.

Who I am hates who I've been.

I talk to absolutely no one.

Couldn't keep to myself enough.

And the things bottled inside have finally begun

To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.

I heard the reverberating footsteps

Synching up to the beating of my heart,

And I was positive that unless I got myself together,

I would watch me fall apart.

And I can't let that happen again

'cause then you'll see my heart

In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

[Pre-Chorus x2]

[Chorus]

Who I am hates who I've been

And who I am will take the second chance you gave me.

Who I am hates who I've been

'cause who I've been only ever made me...

So sorry for the person I became.

So sorry that it took so long for me to change.

I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again

'cause who I am hates who I've been.

Who I am hates who I've been.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Pleaseeeeeee Review. I want constructive critism.


	7. Sorry

Sorry for the delay. I just got done with softball, and school is almost over. In like 3 weeks, the updates should start picking up.

Disclamer : I do not own any of the characters except for the twins. Also, the plot is a twist on NCIS.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 6:**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, we don't hate you." I turned around because I couldn't believe my ears. Edward said he doesn't hate me. This could be good.

"Soooo, what do you guys work as?" I asked. No matter how akward the convo was, I had to keep it going. There was no way I was going to pass up the chance to talk to Edward.

"I'm a music teacher, Alice is an editor of a fashion magazine, Rose stays at home and Em and Jasper are marines." Edward answered. I should have guessed that they would know Jacob because they were all marines. As I thought about it more, the name Jacob Black sounded more and more familiar.

I tried thinking of my past and I realized that I did know Jacob. In my freshman year of highschool, and Rose's junior year, we went to a senior's party. His name was Royce and he fancied Rosalie. She never gave him the time of day. At that party, he tried to rape her. I walked in just in time and stabbed him in the arm. Let's just say that I was never the same around knives.

But Jacob Black was the guy trying to get me to go out with him. He was the distraction, the reason I couldn't get to Rose. I just thought it was a coincidence, but I am starting to assume that it wasn't an accident. I then remembered that he was high. He definantly could have tried to rape that woman or sold those drugs.

"I knew he was familiar."

I realized that I said that out loud. The Cullens started to look at me weird. Esme was the first to ask me what I knew. I replayed what I had realized, leaving out the details about Rose almost getting raped. Their jaws were dropped.

I asked them to dial Gibbs' phone number quickly. They did as I asked and put it on speaker.

"Isabella Marie, you better have a good reason for calling me" Gibbs must be in interrigation because he NEVER uses my full name. It is like a sin for him to call me Isabella.

"I knew Jacob" I exclaimed fast, hoping to get this conversation over with.

"Well I know Jacob knew you" He answered back. Now I was confused. "He took photos of you. Bella, he had a lock of your hair. He was stalking you"

That had my full attention. I was scared. In a shaky voice, I told Gibbs how I knew him. Again I left out the whole Rose almost getting raped story. I did turn to look at her though. Recognintion lighted up in her eyes.

She questioned me. She knew what night it was. "Bella, I have to tell them. We won't get in trouble, it was self defense"

"Rosie, no one's stopping you." I exclaimed. I was glad she could talk about it.

"Emmett, guys, please don't get mad. In B's freshman year of highschool, and my junior year, we went to a senior's party. We told you we were going to the mall. Alice was with Jasper and we were bored. It was Royce's party and you know how he loved me. Well, me and B stuck together, never drinking alcohol. B went to get us some water, but she took a while. Royce found me and dragged me to his room. At that party, he tried to rape me. Bella saved me. She walked in just in time and grabbed the knife he had on his dresser. She stabbed him in the arm. I grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the leg. And no one knows that the month before me and Em got married, he came back. Bella you weren't there when I needed you. He raped me, actually did it. I put on a brave face and don't let anyone know that I'm an addict. I'm addicted to antidepresents. I'm sorry. Also, I found out I can't have kids. Bella, I need my friend, I missed you. Why'd you leave?" By the end of this rant she was crying. I was shocked into speechlessness. Emmett looked so mad, he could kill.

"Uhmm. I got to go, keep in touch" Gibbs said and he hung up. I didn't care. I needed to comfort my best friend. I pulled over and turned around.

"Rose I am so sorry. It's all my fault. I should have been there. I should have protected you." I didn't realize I was crying.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I'm so sorry Bella. I was overly stressed and I took it out on you" Was not Rosalies reply, but it was Edward's.

"No, it was both of ours". I turned around and started driving again, signaling the end of the convo between Edward and I. I was truely touched that he would take the blame, and I hoped he realized this.

I continued to drive, when down the road, there was a body on the side of the road. I pulled over and called Gibbs again, telling him to come as fast as he could. When I got out of the car, I couldn't believe who it was and let me just say that I was getting weirded out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyrics

Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away

I missed you and things werent the same

'Cause everything inside it never comes out right

And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue

I'm sorry about all things I said to you

And I know, I cant take it back.

I know how you kiss, I know all your sounds

And baby, the way you make my world go round

And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

This time I think, I'm to blame

It's harder to get through the days

You get older and blame turns to shame

'Cause everything inside it never comes out right

And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue

I'm sorry about all things I said to you

And I know, I cant take it back

I know how you kiss, I know all your sounds

And baby, the way you make my world go round

And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

Every single day, I think about how we came all this way

The sleepless nights and the tears you cried

It's never too late to make it right

Oh yeah

Sorry

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue

I'm sorry about all things I said to you

And I know, I cant take it back

I know how you kiss, I know all your sounds

And baby, the way you make my world go round

And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Pleaseeeeeee Review. I want constructive critism.


	8. Disturbia

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates but like I said in the It Girl, my comp was acting up and I just got a new one for Christmas. Also, they are all human. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the twins. Also, the plot is a twist on NCIS.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

The team showed up shortly after Bella called to tell about the body they found. When they arrived, Gibbs exclaimed they would have been there faster but McGee's gun was missing. He had taken one of the intern's guns.

Asthe NCIS Agents were walking around examining the body, McGee stopped short. He stepped on a gun so he picked it up to bag it. Bella and Gibbs went over to see what McGee had. He took a closer look at it and realized it was his missing gun. He turned around to DiNozzo, Bella and Gibbs with a shocked look on his face.

"Well Obie One McProbie, looks like I'm not the only one who can't keep his gun." Tony DiNozzo said.

"Well, we need to identify this body" Ducky exclaimed, walking to join the conversation.

"No you don't, I know who it is" Bella replied. "Tanya Denali, known white collar criminal. I saw her talking to one of our interns. The short male who hits on me. The one with the spiked blonde hair? Is it Micky, Matt? No Mike Newton. God that man is so vile, of course he would go after the criminal."

"Okay, We go back. Bella continue to the safe house. Have your gun ready. I don't know if anyone is watching. Once in the safe house you know what to do." Gibbs commanded. "Ziva, I think it is time to give Mr. Newton, a talk. Call him to the interrogation room DiNozzo. Wait in the other room for me and Ziva. Ziva you first than I go in. I want him talking."

"And me Boss?" McGee asked.

"Background on connections between our two victims. Or on Mike and our victims. Oh and Bella keep in touch. Call DiNozzo, as he won't be in the interrogation room." He ordered.

In the van, the Cullen's were watching Bella and the team work. They had the windows rolled down to try and listen to the conversation that was going on. Bella had turned around and was making her way to the van. They quickly rolled up the windows and Bella got in the van not knowing they were trying to spy.

"What happened?" Emmett questioned. Leave it to him to be the bold one and ask the question that almost felt forbidden. All the Cullen's were curious but they thought it was taboo to ask Bella about the case.

"Another person dead, another gun from a NCIS member used and another connection to someone in the office. This case is confusing me and normally we aren't easily stumped." She replied.

Edward noticed how stressed she looked. Before the last body was found, she was happier. He grabbed her hand but then thought it was stupid as she would probably pull away. She didn't, instead she looked into his eyes.

Edward didn't know for how long they locked eyes for, but those, sparks he felt with her years ago, were still there. Emmett had to ruin the moment.

"Stop looking at Eddie, B. Are you trying to get us killed."

Bellalookedaway from Edward and focused on the road, but she didn't remove her hand from his. This gave Edward hope.

"I'm starving. Could we please stop and get something to eat?" Alice asked haughtily. "And go shopping, maybe." Of course that would be all she was thinking of Bella thought.

"We can't Ali. We have to go straight to the safe house. There is food there. Try not to eat it all, Emmett. We need to keep it for a little while. Speaking of the safe house. There are 3 floors. We have the basement. That is a secret place in which we hide people if someone comes. We can set up a play area for Mason and Alexa down there. Then there is the main floor. There is a kitchen with a food, stove, etc. A living room where I will be sleeping and a computer/ classified room. This can only be accessed by agents. On the top floor, there are four rooms for whatever. Two have beds and two have pullout couches. The two middle rooms have the bed, the bigger room is for Alexa, Mason and Edward. The smaller one with the bed is for Carlisle and Esme. The outer rooms are for Rose and Em, and Jasper and Ali. There are bathrooms on each floor, each with a shower, toilet and sinks." Bella explained. Best get it out of the way now she thought.

She saw that all of the Cullen's had shocked looks on their faces and Bella started laughing. They pulled up to the safe house and Bella pulled into the garage. It was in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Comment Please


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a short chapter to let you see everyone's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own NCIS**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

**The Cullens and Bella made their way inside the safe house. All of the Cullens felt out of place, normally having a nice big house but instead being cooped up to a much smaller one. **

**Esme felt that this house was a danger trap and didn't want her family to stay there. It was old, and looked like it had been around for centuries. The ugly yellow paint was peeling from the sides and fading. She wondered if the inside was any better and when she stepped inside she was pleasantly surprised. It felt homey, almost like how it was before she married Carlisle and got all this money. Everything in the house was like Bella explained it. **

**Carlisle watched his wife look at the house. She was probably thinking about all the changes that she could make and how much she wanted to go home. Carlisle was disappointed in Jasper and Emmett. Firstly, they both joined the navy and were going to be deployed in a month, leaving Alice and Rose. They were already panicking. Carlisle wouldn't have been disappointed had they talked about joining as a family discussion, but Emmett and Jasper did it without consulting the family. **

**Emmett and Rose had followed Bella upstairs and they sat in the room they were assigned. They were both talking about what had happened in the past. Emmett wanted to kill Royce King for what he had done to Rose. Rose and Emmett were talking about what they were going to do know that it was common fact they could never have kids. They also started talking about the Bella and Edward situation, both stating that those two should make up already. It was easy to see that they still loved each other and they wanted to be together.**

**Alice and Jasper were hiding out in the kitchen, eating turkey sandwiches and talking. Well, Alice was really complaining. "How could Bella show up and Edward want to take her back, She left with no goodbye, nothing and she broke Edward's heart. Arghh" was what she was saying. Jasper was trying to comfort her and tried talking about how neither one knew what the story was. Only Edward and Bella could know the story about the night she left. **

**Edward followed Bella down into the basement with Mason and Alexa. They were going to set up the toys in the basement for the kids. He set the twins onto the floor and put out all of the toys he brought so they wouldn't get bored being cooped up in this tiny house. When Mason and Alexa were playing, Edward sat on the couch in the basement with Bella. They started talking about the night that Bella left, Edward finally explaining why he was always out at night. He was trying to be the good boyfriend and provide for Bella and the kids, but he knew how stubborn she could be about him working, while she didn't. Bella was too selfless for her own good. Bella and Edward talked about everything. After about an hour and a half, Mason and Alexa came over to the couch, Alexa going to Edward and Mason going to Bella even though he didn't know that she was his mother. Bella picked him up and set him on her lap, where he started talking her ear off in the cute way that a five year old does. **

* * *

**At the headquarters Gibbs and Ziva were outside of the interrogation room. Mike was pacing around inside knowing that messing with Ziva and Gibbs would ultimately lead to his death. They were two of the toughest people he knew, even though he didn't really know them and he was relatively new to this place. **

"**Hello Mike." Ziva said as she walked into the room. She sat down and put a file on the table in front of her. "Why don't you sit down. No matter what Tony says, I don't bite."**

**Mike sat down. He and Ziva talked about how he was adjusting to being an intern at NCIS. Mike answered as truthfully as he could, leaving out the reason why he joined this agency. His parents had wanted him too, as his older brother Harry had went off to be a music producer and they didn't approve of that job. They would rather he work at a dangerous job, instead of a flighty job, as they had called music producing. Mike couldn't bear to disappoint his parents as they had done everything for him. He had also left out the part where he enjoyed working in the same building as Bella. He was quite taken by her, but he didn't think the team would take that so lightly. **

**Gibbs was getting ready to enter the interrogation room to get Mike to talk about how he knew Tanya and if he knew Jacob Black. He got stopped by Dinozzo. **

"**Hey Boss, Bella just called. She said they were settled in and they are all doing their own thing. You know, it probably feels like the house in Yours, Mine, or Ours. There is so many people in a small house. Don't ask me how I knew that, I had to watch it on this date."**

"**Dinozzo, what the hell are you doing? We are supposed to be working a case and I am just about to go into interrogation. Leave. Go help McGee." Gibbs replied, and Tony was just about to leave until Ducky came in. **

"**Jethro, I just realized that there was something in both of our victims bodies. I sent it to Abby to be tested." Gibbs nodded and walked away into interrogation, leaving Dinozzo to explain what happened to Ducky. **

**Ziva was talking to Mike and making him more comfortable with each spoken words. All of that left Gibbs when walked into the room and Ziva left. Gibbs opened the file and pulled out a picture of the now deceased Tanya Denali and asking Mike about her. He finished the interrogation leaving Mike feeling uncomfortable, with Mike explaining that he never knew Jacob Black. Gibbs had a gut feeling that he should watch Mike closely. **


	10. Chapter 10

Just a short chapter to let you see everyone's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own NCIS

* * *

Chapter 10:

**At NCIS Headquarters:**

After the interrogation Mike went to the room where all the interns hang out when there is no work. He was thankful that no one was in there and he had time to call his "friends."

"Okay guys, I can't get you the guns… Yes I know that… No, they are onto me…Do you want to get caught…Why the hell would I do that…Oh yeah…Again shall we get caught…I do not like her…Whatever and No I won't…I'm not getting caught… Bye."

Abby was waiting for Gibbs to come down to the lab as he had always come down just as she was about to call him. She knew that both victims had the same drugs in their body. It was put in the blood stream shortly before they were shot, and of course they had both been shot in their head. Abby had also tested every testable item they had, and had all of the evidence in the lab. She looked at Jacob Black's ID. Honestly, how could someone so gorgeous be so disgusting. Jacob stalked Bella when he could have gotten a girl that would actually want him and now he is dead.

Jacob was tall, with really tan skin. From going to autopsy, she could tell that he was muscular with a six pack. He had to be at least 6'6. Abby also wondered about Tanya Denali. She was pretty and could probably be a model. Why she turned to crime was beyond Abby. With light blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair, she could have went far in life. Actually, Abby wondered why anyone could commit crimes. That was why she had become a forensic scientist; she wanted to help.

Gibbs came down after she had set up the evidence she had found. He slammed a caf-pow onto the lab station. Apparently no connection could be found and Gibbs wanted Abby to give him something he could use to help solve this case. Although, he would never admit it, Gibbs missed having Bella around. Between her and Abby, he could picture how his daughter would be if she got the chance to grow up.

"Abbs, do you have something for me."

"Yeah. Do you see these two things here. One was found in Tanya Denali's body and the other in Jacob Black's. It was LCD. I don't know how it got there, but it was in their body really close to the time of death. Now, there was no DNA on the bodies besides the victims' of course. But I did pull a glove print. I'm still running ballistics on the gun but even I know that it was McGee's gun, not him. He couldn't hurt anyone. He is way to innocent. Now Tony…"

"Abby."

"Oh yeah. I checked the gun for DNA and I found one fingerprint. I am running it through Avis."

Gibbs shook his head as he left the room, seeming happier now that he knew something. No matter how small it was, it was better than nothing. Gibbs knew Bella and knew that she would want to try to help with the case instead of being cooped up in the safe house. Even if she was with the Cullen family whom she seemed to have been very close with. Although he knew she needed this, she needed that push to reconcile and be with family/ loved ones. He lost his wife and child in an explosion and knew what it was like to regret not being around.

Tony was following around Mike. Tony had watched the interrogation from the outside of the one way mirror. He had hated the way that Mike looked so smug after Ziva had left because she had made it seem as though he was being promoted. Tony had laughed when Gibbs wiped the smile right off of his face.

Tony didn't tell anyone what he was going to do as Gibbs would never allowed it. This was something Tony had to do though, he had to protect Bella. Although he always joked about Bella being someone he would want to do, he had felt protective of her and not in the boyfriend way, but the best friend way. He knew that after seeing her with Edward that she needed to be with him. He also knew that if anything happened to the Cullens, Bella would blame herself.

Mike got out of his small, beat-up, and tiny Toyota car. They were in front of a bar and Tony. He hid behind a pillar in the bar. It was a rundown old place and Tony could make out three other people along with Mike and knew that these had to be the people that had killed Jacob and Tanya. He also knew that Mike was a lying shit and couldn't be trusted.

Tony could see them whispering frantically to one another. Mike went to turn around and then all Tony could hear was a gunshot. He gasped lowly.

Then Tony heard footprints and turned around. He was hit over the head.

* * *

**At The Bar:**

Mike walked in and saw the three people he needed to see. They were manipulative and he wanted out. He was their weapons dealer. He stole guns from NCIS and brought it to them. He needed the money and they had never killed anyone before. Mike knew that those two people were killed by them because he knew the victims. He even lied to Gibbs to protect them, they had to let him walk.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, why you wanna leave" one said. He slapped him on the arm.

"I'm done with this. I can't do it. Please leave me alone. I can find you another dealer." Mike replied.

They continued talking in hush voices. Mike couldn't listen anymore, so he turned around and went to walk away. He turned again and then a gunshot went off.

* * *

**At The Safe house:**

It was 1:00 am and the Cullens had been back in her life for 15 hours and 45 minutes. Bella went downstairs and straightened up the play room that they had made for Mason and Lexi. Bella had thought everyone was asleep. That was until she heard the stairs creak. She turned around and saw Edward.

"Bella, Mason already loves you. I know Lexi does too. So why'd you go, if you couldn't be with me I get it. But you abandoned your children." He asked. Bella knew that although they had a short heart to heart before, there was still more to talk about. She just didn't realize how soon and that Edward was going to be this straightforward.

Bella thought for a few seconds about her response. There was an awkward silence before she answered his question. "Edward, I was scared. I knew that I would never be a good parent and you would do so much better than me. All the fighting and sleepless nights and everything was all confusing. I never had pictured my life would turn out like that. I never wanted to hurt anyone. Especially you, Edward. I was young and stupid and thought you were cheating. I was stressed and just wanted stability."

"Bella, I know it was hard, we were fighting and it was stressful but we could have talked. Like I explained before Bella, everything I did was for you and the kids. After you left, I didn't do anything fun. I couldn't do anything without you. I went to school, work and home to be with Lexi and Mason. I loved you, actually, I still do Bella. Every time you sent that check, I felt bad. I mean, you don't even see the kids. I don't use it for the kids as of now, It goes into a college fund for when they grow up."

"Edward, even after I left, you still care about me. I don't deserve it. You should be screaming at me, telling me how much you hate me and how you will never forgive me. How you wish you never met me and the only good thing about our relationship…" Bella started to cry and Edward had cut her off.

"I forgave you the day after you left. I always felt bad that our kids would never know their mother but I didn't want to hold you back. Look, I really missed you and was so happy when I heard you would be the one in the safe house with us, but if you still don't want to be with me I get it…" Now it was Bella's turn to cut Edward off. After talking with him, she knew she wanted to be with him and loved him still. She pressed her lips to his and they started to kiss. It was soft and filled with passion. Bella missed those days, where she and Edward would hang out and just be with each other.

"So is that a you do want to be with me?!?" Edward asked Bella.

"Shut up dumb-ass, your ruining the moment. And it is a yes I want to be with you still." Bella replied, causing Edward to kiss her again this time with the desire and want. His tongue entered her mouth and they battled for dominance. They moved over to the couch where Edward held Bella on top of him. They didn't do anything more than make-out and hold each other.

Alice was sure everyone was asleep. Her niece and nephew, Alexa and Mason were put to bed at like 11:00. They were cranky, Alice wasn't going to lie about that. Sometimes having two five year olds in the house was tough. Alice loved them but was happy in when she was in her own house with Jazzy, as she didn't have to hear them when they got cranky.

Alice never really wanted kids. Alice always thought they were messy, and obnoxious. She only liked dressing them up and preferred to give them back to their parents once the water works started. Her husband, Jasper wanted kids and now Alice was starting to want a child. This was due to the fact that Rosalie couldn't have one and Alice saw how it was tearing her sister-in-law apart.

The rest of the family fell asleep at 12 and Alice couldn't blame them. It was a hectic day with the moving into the safe house and settling in, as well as talking to NCIS. Esme and Carlisle fell asleep first, shortly after the twins. Then Rose and Emmett went upstairs to "sleep" but were probably making out. Then Jasper went upstairs. Alice knew she upset him, she wouldn't stop complaining to him. It was all about Bella who was her ex-best friend.

Alice saw the door to the basement was open and she went to close it. That was until she heard voices. She had thought that at least Edward had gone to bed, but should have realized something was up when she didn't see Bella sleeping on the couch.

"Bella, Mason already loves you. I know Lexi does too. So why'd you go, if you couldn't be with me I get it. But you abandoned your children." She heard her brother ask. There was a short pause until Bella replied.

"Edward, I was scared. I knew that I would never be a good parent and you would do so much better than me. All the fighting and sleepless nights and everything was all confusing. I never had pictured my life would turn out like that. I never wanted to hurt anyone. Especially you, Edward. I was young and stupid and thought you were cheating. I was stressed and just wanted stability."

Edward answered with "Bella, I know it was hard, we were fighting and it was stressful but we could have talked. Like I explained before Bella, everything I did was for you and the kids. After you left, I didn't do anything fun. I couldn't do anything without you. I went to school, work and home to be with Lexi and Mason. I loved you, actually, I still do Bella. Every time you sent that check, I felt bad. I mean, you don't even see the kids. I don't use it for the kids as of now, It goes into a college fund for when they grow up."

"Edward, even after I left, you still care about me. I don't deserve it. You should be screaming at me, telling me how much you hate me and how you will never forgive me. How you wish you never met me and the only good thing about our relationship." she heard Bella start to cry and Edward cut her off.

"I forgave you the day after you left. I always felt bad that our kids would never know their mother but I didn't want to hold you back. Look, I really missed you and was so happy when I heard you would be the one in the safe house with us, but if you still don't want to be with me I get it…"She heard Bella cut her brother off.

"So is that a you do want to be with me?!?" Edward asked Bella breathless.

"Shut up dumb-ass, your ruining the moment. And it is a yes I want to be with you still." Bella replied.

By that point Alice was at the top of the basement stairs. She peeked through the banister and saw her brother making out with Bella. Alice was pissed at that traitor. Bella left him and hurt the family. Why was he still with her?

* * *

This was my longest chapter. Please review and respond. Thanks to everyone who reviews with compliments and constructive criticism. Right now I have decided that this is going to be the new format for my story, as I found one that works.

I know how I want this story to end, but I don't know if there is just going to be an epilogue or a sequel. I like sequels, but I don't think they are for me. I know where I want my stories to go, but I have a million different ways I could get there. As of now, I know which direction I am going to use to get there, but I constantly change my mind. As it gets closer to the end

As of now, I want to update at least once a week. I am going to try, but school is hectic, the sport season is starting and I do a minor job to get money. Life is busy

The reason I could post this story today was that I had another snow day. This depresses me as I had plans with my friends tonight. Now they have to be rescheduled.

_Preview:_

_NCIS was at the scene of a new murder. This time the annoying Intern, Mike's gun was used. Gibbs was confused as he looked at the body. _

* * *

_Alice looked at Bella, actually she glared at her. Seeing Edward and Bella joking around sickened her. Alice knew she should forgive and forget, but she just couldn't._

* * *

_He heard the gunshot before he saw it. It killed him instantly. One single wound right through the head and he regretted saying what he did to that guy. He thought it was a bluff._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own NCIS

* * *

Chapter 11:

**At the bar:**

Before Mike had heard the gunshot, he started to feel weird and light headed. He had only felt like this once before, and it wasn't this bad.

Mike knew why they were killing those people. The first one was killed because he had turned Tanya down. Tanya was killed because she had been part of the scheme, but was going to turn them in. He should have kept his mouth shut. He knew that he was going to be killed. They had already got the LCD on Mike, that was why he had slapped Mike.

Mike heard the gun go off. He didn't know who shot it, but he knew where it was going. He suddenly felt pressure in the back of his head. The last thing he thought of was his parents and how disappointed they would be.

* * *

NCIS was at the scene of a new murder. Left at the scene was a gun, from the new Intern, Mike. The victim was shot in the head and Ducky was looking around the body and examining it here. His assistant, Jimmy was trying to help, but Ducky was making it hard to do that. He couldn't believe who was dead, so he got up and went to talk to Gibbs.

"Jethro, This body isn't telling me anything yet. Why did you die, what have you got to do with this case?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Duck, I'm not surprised. He seemed jittery before he left, like he was hiding something."

McGee and Ziva stopped taking pictures and went to where Ducky and Gibbs were talking. They had finished looking at the bar for clues and evidence of this murder. Although they would never admit it, they were nervous about Tony. They had called him to come to this crime scene and he didn't pick up his phone. He would always pick up his phone if it was Gibbs' number and they had used Gibbs' phone to call him.

"Uhmm, Boss. Tony's not answering his phone." McGee told Gibbs. Gibbs made a face.

"Well where the hell is Dinozzo." Gibbs asked. Ziva shrugged and walked to the pillar in the bar. She looked around and saw a small phone, picking it up and turning it on. It was definitely a NCIS phone.

NCIS gives its agents a phone to use for work calls. It was small, black and a flip-up phone. When the phone finally turned on, Ziva looked and saw it was Tony's phone. She went outside, through the side door and saw Tony's car. She knew that something bad happened to Tony, and she knew that her worries were valid. She brought the phone to Gibbs and told him about the car. The whole team knew that they needed to find Tony as he was in danger and would probably lead them to the criminals that were killing.

* * *

**At NCIS:**

Gibbs stormed down to Abby's lab. "Did you hear from Dinozzo or Bella?" he asked.

"No, Why? What's going on Gibbs?" Abby asked. She knew something bad had happened to one or both of them. And Abby was petrified of the possibilities of what could be happening. As she was going through the countless scenarios in her head, Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah Bella" She heard him say. There was a long pause, probably Bella explaining how things were going at the safe house.

"Dinozzo's missing, Bella, I don't know where he is or why he left, but I know something is wrong. Be ready for anything as we don't know what tactics they will use and how much they will get out of him. I think that if we find him, we find the murders." Gibbs said. Without waiting for a reply from her, he snapped his phone shut and turned to Abby. She knew that he was going to flip out, especially when she told him what her handwriting analysis showed. Tanya Denali had written the note to Emmett and Jasper. She was part of the unsubs (a/n unknown subjects. Couldn't think of what to call them). She decided that now would be the time to tell Gibbs, so he could work on cracking them. As she opened her mouth to speak, Palmer entered the lab.

"Abby, Here is some of what Mike was carrying on him. Can you test these?"

"Palmer, I tell you every time, put them on the counter over there. Now leave as I have stuff to do." She said. Gibbs glared at her, as he didn't want any hard feelings on the team. He needed to wrap this case up soon and although it had only been like 2 days, this case had more twists and turns than usual.

Palmer left and Gibbs turned to leave. "Wait Gibbs, Tanya Denali wrote the note to the Cullen's and I'm pretty sure Mike was working with those evil people. So that means Jacob probably was too. Now, we just need to find out who these people are working for." And just like that, Abby figured out the connection. They were one step closer to solving this case but that wasn't good enough for Gibbs.

* * *

**At Unknown Place:**

Tony looked around confusedly. Where was he, he remembered following around Newton and seeing Newton talking to three people. After that, everything went blurry.

He waited until someone came into this small room. A tall blonde man with black eyes (must have been colored contacts) and a lot of muscles came into the room.

"Hello. I'm Royce King" he said. "And you are in some deep trouble. You were spying on my bosses and they are not to happy about it."

"Why are you doing this?" Tony asked curiously. The name Royce sounded so familiar and he was wondering how he knew it.

"Firstly, it's fun. Secondly, it's a way to get money and thirdly it's a way for me to get the girl of my dreams away from that imbecile. Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful girl ever."

"OMG that's how I know you. You are a sick bastard." Tony said in order to get him pissed off. Royce smacked Tony and had a very angry face on.

"Mhmm. So you know her don't you. Why don't you tell me where these Cullen's and Hales are. Since you seem to know them" Tony remained hushed. Royce saw that he wasn't going to talk. Royce knocked Tony out again and slipped out of the room to talk to his bosses.

* * *

**At The Safe house:**

Bella got up at 12 the next day and went into the kitchen. She saw that Esme was the only one up and she was cooking. Bella sat at the small table.

"Need any help Esme" Bella asked in a small voice. Unlike the rest of the Cullen's, Bella didn't know how Esme was going to react to her being in their lives. Esme turned around. "Can you bring that dish over here. I didn't know you were up. Did I wake you dear? I'm sorry."

"No you didn't. I just got up… Esme, do you completely hate me?" Bella asked while handing the dish to Esme. She truly was curious and wanted to explain to Esme why she did what she did. She also wanted Esme to tell her how she truly felt.

"Bella, dear, I don't hate you. I'm not happy with your actions and how you hurt my son and my grandchildren, but I don't judge unless I know the whole story. Why don't you explain why you left to me?" Esme replied. She poured coffee for Bella and herself, pausing to ask how Bella drank it. She then sat down and waited for Bella to tell her the story.

"I guess I should start after I had the kids. I felt hideous and not good enough. After Edward started going out and staying out later, I felt really bad. That I wasn't good enough. I got scared and realized how I needed stability and order. How much my life had changed. I ran after we got into the biggest fight we ever had. I always regretted leaving. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Bella was crying by the end of her little speech. She knew she still had to finish the story, and she did. She told Esme everything. She knew that it didn't matter if Esme hated her as she and Edward were together again, but she also knew how close Edward was with his family and didn't want to ruin that.

"My son is an idiot. He never told you where he was. But Bella, you should have talked to him. No healthy relationship would have worked between you guys. You never shared. If you had opened up, and make this right, I know you will last. You are perfect for each other." Esme replied. Bella looked up at Esme and saw that she really wanted them to work it out.

"We talked last night and we are going to give it a try, again. I really hope we work it out. I don't know what I would do if we don't work out." Bella replied. She was still sobbing and swiping at the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She then started laughing. "I hope no one else sees me like this."

Edward walked down the stairs with Lexi and Mason. "Too late sweetheart."

"Edward Anthony, how much did you hear? It is terrible to eavesdrop. I taught you better." Esme said. This made Bella start to giggle and Edward look sheepish.

"The part where you called me an idiot. I didn't want to interrupt mom." Bella thought it was adorable how all of the family acted around Esme. She hoped that if she got to stay that Lexi and Mason would act like this, and not just to her but Edward too.

* * *

Please review and respond. Thanks to everyone who reviews with compliments and constructive criticism. Right now I have decided that this is going to be the new format for my story, as I found one that works.

I know how I want this story to end, but I don't know if there is just going to be an epilogue or a sequel. I like sequels, but I don't think they are for me. I know where I want my stories to go, but I have a million different ways I could get there. As of now, I know which direction I am going to use to get there, but I constantly change my mind. As it gets closer to the end

As of now, I want to update at least once a week. I am going to try, but school is hectic, the sport season is starting and I do a minor job to get money. Life is busy

The reason I could post this story today was that I had another snow day. This depresses me as I had plans with my friends tonight. Now they have to be rescheduled.

_Preview:_

_NCIS was at the scene of a new murder. This time the annoying Intern, Mike's gun was used. Gibbs was confused as he looked at the body. _

* * *

_Alice looked at Bella, actually she glared at her. Seeing Edward and Bella joking around sickened her. Alice knew she should forgive and forget, but she just couldn't._

* * *

_He heard the gunshot before he saw it. It killed him instantly. One single wound right through the head and he regretted saying what he did to that guy. He thought it was a bluff._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own NCIS

Chapter 12:

**At the Unknown Place:**

Royce King was talking to his boss. His boss was insane and a psycho. The boss was a manipulative person when the boss didn't get her way. His boss never did get their way and just wanted to have power.

His boss was extremely mad that Dinozzo wasn't talking. The boss had promised Royce that he could have Rosalie and then the boss would get what the boss wanted from this family.

"Get Laurent. Send him to Dinozzo, and get him to make Dinozzo speak about the whereabouts of the Cullen's. I want Dinozzo to sing like a canary, but he cannot be killed. He is our bait, for the NCIS team. We need them to get off our case. Then you do the rest." The boss told Royce.

Royce left to get Laurent and tell him what to do.

A male entered the room after Royce left. "Hello. When can we finish this?" he asked the boss.

The boss turned and looked. "Soon."

**At NCIS:**

Ziva David was on edge, shaking and wondering when Tony would call. She had hope that he would be alright. Every time the phone rang, she sprang to answer it. Like now.

Apparently another body was found. A note was attached to it saying that this body was for NCIS so the police called them. Ziva called McGee, Gibbs, Palmer and Ducky.

They went to the Barton Dander Fashion Warehouse, where this new body was found.

The man had dreads, and dark skin. His name was Laurent, as the tag had said. He was shot in the head and Ducky said he died instantly. He was in a fetal position pose and Ziva had no clue why.

She stepped away to call Bella and tell her to hold down the safe house. They weren't going to be able to visit her. While Bella and Ziva were talking on the phone, Gibbs was reading the note.

It read "W3 hv3 D!/\/0zz0 /\/dd M337 UsS 7 7h!sS wr3h0uSs3 !/\/ 7hR33 dySs 7 sS3\/ 3/\/ 0(!_0(k!!!"

The way it was written hurt his head, but Gibbs understood the gist of the message. They had until 7:00 in three days to figure out who was doing this. The way it was typed had to indicate something and he went to McGee to figure out if this was something special. McGee knew everything about the computers.

"McGee. What does this indicate? Is this some kind of signature?" he asked the computer genius.

McGee looked at the letter. He remembered seeing that type of writing once in his life. In college, he went to school with two people who always use to write like this. Kylie Irina Thompson who preferred to be called Irina and her sister Tanya Denali. Something clicked for McGee, he didn't realize that he knew the dead girl. And if Tanya was dead, he could connect Irina to the case.

When they returned to headquarters McGee ran to his computer. He looked up Irina Thompson and saw that she was married. There was a marriage announcement saying congratulations to Kylie Irina Thompson and Mr. Laurent Jameson. Laurent was adopted and had an adopted brother James Jameson. McGee decided to look up James and found out that this could help to solve the case. Who knew that the break in the case they needed was using people's pasts.

Gibbs brought a caf-pow to Abby's lab. He brought the note with him, as McGee didn't tell him much. He was thinking and Gibb's didn't want to distract him. He knew that it had to do with the case.

Abby was looking at the letter under the microscope. She knew how tense Gibbs was, although he would never admit it, he loved this team. Since he didn't know what was going on, he was quiet and less pushy. Abby knew the team realized it.

She looked at the letter and saw that it wasn't printed. It was calligraphy and written by a talented artist. She turned to check the other machine, running the fingerprint found on the letter through Avis.

When she saw the name she looked confused. Kylie Irina Thompson Jameson was the name on the list. That was Laurent's wife. She told Gibbs this, when McGee ran down into the lab.

He rushed through everything he found out and for the first time, Gibbs looked hopeful.

**At The Safe house:**

Mason gave Bella a hug and she picked her son up. Alice walked downstairs with Jasper. She turned and glared at her ex-bestie.

'Of course Mason would warm up to this woman' Alice thought nastily. 'At least Alexa wasn't brought into the dark side, yet. Unlike the two males in Lexi's immediate family.' Alice could even see that her mother was captivated by Bella. Esme had always loved Bella more than Alice and now it was even easier to see. She had forgiven Bella almost immediately, when she broke her youngest son's heart.

Bella smiled hesitantly at Alice and Jasper. Jasper smiled back so Alice slapped him on his arms. If she didn't like Bella, Jasper shouldn't either.

"Mother, what are we eating for lunch I guess?" Alice said rudely to Esme. Esme turned and started to reprimand Alice for being rude.

Bella gave Mason to Edward and slipped away to talk on her phone. She was on the phone with Ziva finding out that they weren't going to make it to visit. Ziva told Bella what happened with Tony, that he hadn't called still. She also told her brunette companion what McGee found out, regarding his old classmates.

Bella sighed, worried about Tony. They had three days to solve this case, and Bella was getting antsy sitting around. Don't get her wrong, she absolutely loved that her and Edward made up, but she wanted to be out on the field. The NCIS group that she was in was more like a family than co-workers. Tony was like the weird older brother that you can't help but loving.

After she got off the phone, Bella walked to the kitchen door, where she over heard Alice complaining.

"Mother and Edward, how could you forgive this woman. She left us, walked away. I don't care her reason, she got up and left. Edward, she left her kids." Alice said to her mother and brother.

Edward glared at his sister. "Well, Alice, if you truly understood our problems, you wouldn't be so upset. You're not Bella and I, if you were you wouldn't be upset. Try to put yourself in her shoes."

Bella made her presence known at that point. "Tony's missing. They team won't be able to come today. They have 3 days to solve this case."

"Oh Bella, that's terrible. I'm so sorry" Esme said.

Alice left the kitchen, saying she was going to her and Jasper's room. She told everyone not to follow her. Instead, Alice escaped through the window and started to go through the trees on a walk. She needed to get away. The safe house was suffocating her, Bella being there was destroying there family.

She walked all the way to the street, outside of the turn-off for the safe house. She went down the block to the McDonalds, she really needed some fattening food right now. When she got into McDonalds, she bought her meal. When she was done, she saw a strawberry blonde haired woman looking at her. Then she felt herself being lifted up.

Please review and respond. Thanks to everyone who reviews with compliments and constructive criticism. Right now I have decided that this is going to be the new format for my story, as I found one that works.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own NCIS

Chapter 13:

**At the Unknown Place:**

Alice Cullen Hale was struggling and trying to pull away from her abductor. She felt herself being placed down on the chair, and the bag being pulled off her head. She shook her head, and saw Royce King talking with the strawberry blonde haired girl that had been staring at Alice in McDonalds.

She then looked to her left and saw the NCIS agent with a bloody nose and lip and bruised eye. He looked at Alice questioningly, asking how she got caught and where was everyone else.

"We found her alone at McDonalds, eating fatty foods. Now Tony, will you tell us where this safe house is. We could always kill her. Or you could tell me where Rose is." Royce said.

"He will never tell you and neither would I. You are sick, that's why Rose would never be with you. And they will catch you. I hope you rot in hell." Alice said. Royce went over and struck her in the face.

"You little Bitch. Do NOT talk to me like that. I will shoot you." Royce yelled pulling out his gun.

"Royce, calm down. Please don't do anything rash" the lady with the strawberry blonde hair said. She was pretty and tan, so if anyone should be able to stop Royce, this girl would.

"Irina, don't tell me what to do." Royce said turning his gun on her. "Have fun joining your dead husband. I hope that he reams you in hell, you cheating whore."

"Royce, I cheated with you so I hope that he haunts…" Irina said, getting cut off by a gunshot. Alice gasped.

She had just seen a woman get killed with a gun. She was shaking when Royce left the room dragging the body out with him.

"Alice, what are you doing here? You should be in the safe house, safe!" Tony said to Alice.

"Uhmm I snuck out the window. I didn't want to stay in the house with Bella. I'm still mad at her.

**At NCIS:**

Gibbs had just gotten back from the dumpsite of another body. McGee had identified her as Irina. It was obvious that she was with the criminals.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He just wanted to finish this case up, and stop people from getting killed.

Ducky came up the stairs with the results of the autopsy. She had writing done in pen on her body that said ALICE IN DANGER! THE WAREHOUSE IS THE OLD SHOE MAKING ON EAST 85TH AVENUE. It was beautiful handwriting, almost like calligraphy or that it was typed.

Gibbs, McGee and Ducky knew she was helping them out. She was giving them where they needed to go, of course it could be a trap, but after the death of her husband she probably tried to get out. It sucks that she would have willingly told them the information. Now McGee thought he could share this new information.

He told them of James and is wife Victoria. Victoria went to school with Tony and was really serious with him. She and Tony went out from 8th to 11th grade until she found out that he was fooling around with other girls. Tony had told McGee of this past fling. James was head of the rugby team at Abby's high school. James was really young as compared to Victoria, but he was killed a few months ago. A Navy man by the name of Lt. Erick Anderson. The Lt. was offered money to kill James.

McGee found out that James was screwing around with Christina Harrison. Christina had vanished a little while before James' murder. Victoria acted like the grieving wife, but McGee had a sneaking suspicion that Victoria set up the murder and liked having power. She joined with this group of criminals and organized the whole thing, was what McGee believed.

Ziva was so nervous. She did something really bad. She went to visit Shane O'Ryan's house. He was the head of a gang that the police had not been able to catch. He was a good friend to Ziva, even if he was kind of annoying at times. He had a tiny crush on Ziva, meeting her on a vacation they took to Paris, and London. He knew that they would never date, could you imagine the head of the most feared gang dating a fed. It just doesn't happen.

When Ziva arrived at the house, his maid Doris answered the door. Seeing Ziva, she immediately sent her up to her masters computer room. He wasn't there yet, so Ziva started to look around the room. The walls were covered in paintings, that were definitely original and expensive.

"Hello Ms. David, what are you doing here? I assume that this isn't a pleasant visit, especially knowing the tales going around the community. Tough case?" Shane smirked.

"Yeah O'Ryan. Listen, a member of my team is missing. You know anything, because I don't care what I told you, I will put you in jail." She said with an attitude.

"The gang, if you could call it a gang, is headed by siblings. Olivia and David Burke. They were in my gang, and we got into a fight. Believe me, they are not stupid and amazing criminals. They knew what they are doing. Don't believe anything they say. It's all a bunch of lies. David is a pathological liar. Anyway, they wanted more power then I let them have, so they left." O'Ryan said. "They both have blonde hair but it is now died black. They and their gang wear colored contacts so their whole eye is black."

"Thanks so much" Ziva said, pulling Shane close and kissing him. The kiss got extremely heated. Ziva pulled away first, shyly smiling at Shane. She turned and ran out of the house, panting.

Abby tested the new dead bodies that had been piling up since this case began. She knew that she was looking for the LCD traces in the dead bodies. She found them and was continuing trying to trace the LCD. As she was continually checking the LCD, she realized that it was similar to LCD, but there was an extra "ingredient" in it. She knew then that this had to be added by the people who used it.

I know its short, but I wanted to put it out there. BTW ECLIPSE WAS AMAZING. I loved it. It was close to the book and funny and amazing. Go see it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own NCIS**

**Chapter 11: **

**At the safe house:**

Bella Swan felt bad, she had made Alice go hide out in her room. Bella went downstairs and sat on the couch turning on her ipod. She listened to "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas. It was her favorite song and she put it on replay knowing that it would help her concentrate.

She was sad but happy. Bella was extremely happy that the Cullen family minus Alice had been so forgiving. Even Jasper, who always sided with Alice, was forgiving. She was sad that she did cause this rift Alice and the Cullens. She honestly felt that she broke everything apart that was good. When she was 4, her parents had divorced and she blamed that on herself. Bella was mostly the main cause of her parents' fights. When she was 10, she had 2 good friends, Ellie and Laura. They did everything together. Then Ellie got to go away and could only take one friend, she chose Bella, ending the friendship between Ellie and Laura.

Then there was the whole relationship with Edward, and even though she always said she blamed him, she really blamed herself. She always felt that he thought she trapped him by having the twins. Then she was always insecure and felt that there was nothing to keep Edward to her. With his bronze hair, slightly muscular frame, and green eyes, he was gorgeous. Bella, with her brown hair and eyes felt she was plain. She never understood what he saw in her. The twins were beautiful because of their fathers genes, but Bella's features on them didn't make them look any less attractive. While Lex had Edward's bronze colored hair and most of his features she did have Bella's wavy hair and brown eyes. Mason had Bella's brown colored hair, but had Edward's unruliness and his green eyes, as well as most of his other features. They were definitely heartbreakers and Bella knew that with anyone else as their father, they wouldn't have been half as attractive.

Now she messed up Alice's relationship with her family. She felt terrible as Alice was one of her best friends in the whole world. They were closer than sisters when she was with Edward, and Alice always confided in Bella that she had the best family in the world. She was truly ruining that for Alice. Bella was brought out of her musings by a high pitched scream saying "Don't touch me". She grabbed one of the guns out of the hiding spot and ran upstairs. _

Jasper was letting his wife cool off. When Alice was mad, it was better to let her cool off, and boy was she mad. Jasper understood how betrayed she was when Bella left. They were best friends and Bella disappeared with out a trace. Not to mention she broke Edward's heart.

But Jasper knew how sorry she was. He had a knack of knowing the emotions of certain people. He could tell what they were feeling and Bella was an easy read. She was truly sorry and repentant. Edward was happiest with her around and Mason seemed to like her. Even Lexie, the more cautious of the two was really liking having her mother around. Jasper forgave Bella the moment that Edward did, as they were best friends and it was good that he was happy.

Jasper thought that now would be a good time to check on Alice. He walked into their room and saw that she wasn't there. He knocked on the bathroom door and realized no one was in there. He called Esme upstairs.

Esme walked upstairs to Jasper, who was one of her sons even though they weren't related by blood.

"Have you seen Alice?" he asked. "I haven't seen her since she stormed away!"

"No, she's missing." Esme asked. She started sobbing because Alice got into a fight with her and left. Esme felt as though it was her fault.

Jasper went to hug her and tell her she probably is in the basement. When Jasper touched her, she screamed high pitched and yelled "Don't touch me." Then she whispered "My daughter is gone, and these crazy people are after her. It's all my fault. I don't get comforting. Please get off me."

Edward ran out of his room and shut the door quickly. He was obviously making sure that nothing was going to happen to the twins. Carlisle ran out of his and Esme's room upon hearing his wife scream so loudly. He obviously though that someone was hurting his wife. Emmett and Rosalie ran out with my sister hiding behind her protector. Bella came running upstairs, gun out, pointing at whoever was hurting Esme.

Everyone's head snapped to Bella. "Put that weapon away, sis" Emmett said to her. "You might shoot yourself."

"Hahaha, Em. I'm trained, and licensed, so I do know how to shoot." Bella said. Turning to Esme, she asked "What is going on."

Esme still broken and sobbing answered "Alice is gone. It's all my fault. She was mad at me this morning. She's out and these bad guys are after her."

"What?" Bella asked, shocked. "I need to call Gibbs. I'll be right back. Carlisle bring Esme downstairs. Everyone meet in the dining room/kitchen thing."

The Cullen/Hales all went downstairs like Bella said. Edward did grab Lexie and Mason first, They sat at the table waiting for Bella. There was a very tense silence, where all of the adults wondered what was happening to Alice.

Bella called Gibbs, and he didn't pick up. She quickly dialed him again, the team needed to know Alice disappeared.

She dialed Ziva, knowing that she would pick up. She was stressed over the Dinozzo missing aspect over the case and she was pouring her heart and soul into it.

"B, I kissed O'Ryan. I went there to find out about the case and we kissed. I ran away after." Ziva said.

"Uhm. Z, can we talk about that after the case. I'm sorry, but Alice went missing. She left the safe house. I am so screwed, because she can't get killed, she was my best friend. I still feel she is, but she hates me. And she left. Gibbs will kill me." Bella exclaimed nervously and sadly. She really did destroy everything that was good in her life.

"Oh no." Ziva said. "I'll tell Gibbs. O'Ryan said that Olivia and David Burke is the head of the killers. There calling the shots. Let me go tell Gibbs."

Ziva hung up quickly. She couldn't think about that kiss with O'Ryan now. She had to go talk to Gibbs.

Bella walked into the room that the rest of the family was in. She sat down and put her hands on her head. She burst into tears, taking everyone by surprise. Edward got up and hugged her.

"It's all my fault. Since I walked into your life, Alice has been mad. She left because of me. I'm so sorry. I understand if you all hate me." Bella said.

"Oh no, sweetie. Maybe we should have told her your point of view, but she left. Its all of our faults. We didn't go to stop her. Love, we don't hate you. Your team will find her. Everything will be fine. I love you." Edward said.

Alexa and Mason, both who did not know what was going on, but knew that everyone was upset, went over to their parents. Mason went to sit on his mothers lap and cuddle with her. Bella put her arms around him, and held him tight. Edward smiled, looking at the love of his life and their son. Alexa asked her father and mother where her Auntie Alice was. Everyone froze.

No one knew how to answer her. Alexa was always close to her godmother Alice, and Alice adored her. Lexie was Alice's personal Barbie doll, and Alice was easily Lexie's role model.

Rose answered, rambling "Mason, Lex, your Aunt Alice is gone. She went away today, she probably tried to go home. There are bad guys that might take her away from us and kill her. We might never see her again. She didn't listen to us, but you guys should listen to us, especially your mom. She knows what's best, in this situation and I guess in life. We lost Alice, so we don't want to lose you guys…"

"Rose, stop. You're going to upset my kids even more." Edward said.

Rose looked up to see Mason and Alexa in tears too. She realized that she probably scared her niece and nephew. She didn't want to scare them, but her sister was missing. Alice, the one who made her laugh with her hyperness, the one who shopped with her and picked out the prettiest clothes, the one who talked to Rose whenever she needed it, the one who helped her look after Edward's babies, the one who was there when Rose got raped even though Ali never knew. She couldn't imagine how Jasper was feeling, he might lose his wife. Rose couldn't think about losing Emmett, although it might be a reality with his job career choice.

Edward and Bella went to go console their children. Edward was trying to keep it together for his family. Edward took Lexie and held her while he surveyed the scene in front of him. His family was falling apart, and there was nothing he could do to help. He was stuck in this tiny house, not working. His sister was missing. His mother blamed herself. His girlfriend/ the love of his life blamed herself and was obviously stressed about this case. His sister-in-law just scared his kids. His kids were a mess. His brother was kind of insensitive and had no idea how to comfort anyone. His father was really angry. His best friend was inconsolable.

No one knows how Jasper really felt. Jasper knew how to control his emotions, but Edward knew how to read him. They had been best friends for years, even before Jasper started dating his sister. Edward felt horrible for Jasper. He knew how it felt to lose the one person you love more than life itself. Now that Edward got Bella back, he was never letting her go.

Edward wanted to be out looking for Alice, but he knew that NCIS was going to get her back. He had complete faith that they would get Alice back, he knew they had to.

Please Review.


End file.
